


Vacation

by Debi_C



Series: Alpha Gate Challenges [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: Someone goes home in a drabble of 100 words.





	Vacation

Finally, a real vacation. The sights, the smells, the sounds all bring back memories. I’ve dreamed of this place, longed for it and now I’m finally back.

I’ve changed. It’s changed. Knowledge, discovery and politics all have left its marks on us.

But some things never change. There is the sound of the wind across the desert. Here is the scent of mother Nile. I see the multicolored polyglot of civilization that is so ancient we don’t know what has been lost in its passing.

Khufu, Akanaten, Tutankhamun, Ramses, Cleopatra, all call me back. There’s no place like home. Egypt.


End file.
